30 Drabbles, 30 Days
by Gingehfish
Summary: While I do Camp NaNoWriMo, I am uploading one drabble each day: 30 Drabbles, 30 Days. Includes drabbles from Warriors, How to Train Your Dragon, and various books I have read. COMPLETE.
1. Pride

**30 Drabbles, 30 Days**

**Hi, this is Gingehfish! Since I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo this month and didn't want to leave my followers without anything to read, I will be uploading a drabble I have prewritten every day for the entirety of April.**

**My definition of a drabble is 'a story less than a thousand words, often with little to no plot', though there's one drabble I'll be posting here that exceeds that limit for reasons that will be explained when I get to it.**

**Most of the ideas came to me in a moment and I wrote them down right then and there, but some have been lingering in my mind for a long time while I tried to figure out how to give it an actual plot to stretch it out into a oneshot. Then this opportunity arose, and it didn't have to be a long story.**

**Most of these drabbles will be in the fandom of the How To Train Your Dragon movie because I have watched that movie sooooo many times, so apologize to those who don't like/haven't seen that movie. Still, a good few are from Warriors, and then there are the scattered ones throughout that don't have any friends. XD**

**Well... enjoy my drabbles, I hope!**

* * *

**Title:** _Pride_

**Word count: **226

**Fandom:** _Warriors_

**Summary: **Cloudtail will never admit that he believes in StarClan.

**Notes:** I've had this one stewing around in my brain for an awfully long time. I mean-how could Cloudtail _not_ believe in StarClan? He's seen Firestar die and come back to life! He fought in the Dark Forest War! Then I realized: he _must_ believe they exist...but he's denied it for so long that he can't _admit_ it without losing his pride.

* * *

Cloudtail had thought througout his entire life that StarClan didn't exist. Their "warrior ancestors" were just tales for kits and apprentices, told by elders and queens and leaders who wanted to scare their cats into obedience. He was above such nonsense, even though no one else, even Brightheart, seemed to realize it.

Even though everyone else in the Clans believed that dead cats were stars and watched down on their descendants, Cloudtail held firm. No matter how many moons passed, he still scoffed at the idea. The other cats finally gave up trying to make him believed and let him be in peace, for which he was grateful.

But when a great threat aroseCloudtail couldn't deny it any longer. The spirits of the dead _did_ live on in the stars. Even the evil spirits were preserved, though in a dark and gloomy nightmarish forest. He was shocked and stunned as he saw warriors of StarClan fighting alongside the Clans against more dead cats, these evil, and finally had to admit to himselfthat he had been wrong all along, and that StarClan was real.

Other cats tried to make him admit it, trying to make him apologize, but still Cloudtail refused, dodging the question or flat-out lying. Though deep down he knew they were right, he did have his pride, after all.


	2. Choice

**Title: **_Choice_

**Word count: **146

**Fandom: **_How to Train Your Dragon_ (movie)

**Summary: **Hiccup makes a choice in the Kill Ring.

**Notes: **So I was watching HTTYD for the millionth time, and this came to me. So I wrote it. Yeah. Not much else to this story.

* * *

"Stay out of my way—I'm winning this thing!" Astrid snarled at him.

Hiccup gulped. She was terrifying when she was angry. Beautiful, too. But he didn't want to win, killing a dragon was _not_ on his list of things he wanted to do. So he mumbled out, "Please! By all means!" and straightened his helmet.

Astrid darted away, and Hiccup stood up. Over at the top of the ring, his father smiled and waved in anticipation. He was _proud_ of him. Hiccup had never pleased his father before, only ever disappointed him, and he was filled with pleasure and courage.

He didn't want to kill a dragon... but he didn't want his father to be disappointed in him yet again, either.

He had a choice to make, and the Gronkle was buzzing toward him.

He had to choose, and fast. Toothless (and Astrid)... or his father?


	3. Galleons

**Title:** _Galleons_

**Word count:** 457

**Fandom:** _Harry Potter_

**Summary:** Harold finds a surprise waiting for him when he cleans out the Fountain of Magical Brethren.

**Notes:** Inspired by the Harry Potter Companion's chapter-by-chapter reviews. Thanks Astrid Goes For A Spin for directing me there in the first place! :) Set right after Harry's hearing in Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Harold trudged up to the Fountain of Magical Brethren late one evening, humming tunelessly under his breath. Most of the Ministry workers had left for home, and it was now time for the night janitors to clear up the day's mess.

Harold was a Squib. His family rarely talked to him, ashamed to be related to him, and he had few friends in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. He was an oddity in both. He couldn't seem to keep a job; or at least, he hadn't for years. Then he had applied for janitor at the Ministry. It was perfect for him, depressingly. Harold had always had a knack for cleaning things the Muggle way, and now he was being paid for it, though the pay was dispiritingly low.

Today was his turn to clear out the Knuts and Sickles tossed into the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Harold hated that fountain. It was ridiculous and lacked taste—the only one acting as they would in real life was the house-elf. And it reminded him even more of his lack of magic.

Sighing, he rolled up his sleeves and put on the long gloves he was required to wear when digging the money out of the fountain. He carried a bucket to dump the money in. The coins would then go to the Ministry bankers, who then supposedly donated it to St. Mungo's.

Harold leaned down and closed his eyes, still humming as he grabbed the first few coins. They were heavier than usual. Surprised, he dropped them into the bucket and proceeded to inspect them.

He gasped in shock, eyes widening. _Galleons!_ Every coin he had just grabbed was a Galleon! It was rare to see even one Galleon in the Fountain. Most people wanted to save the best for themselves. Who had done such a generous thing?

Harold hurriedly looked back into the fountain. More Galleons sparkled in the moonlight. Nearly half of the fountain's contents were gold, not silver or bronze, and there was more money than ever. Excited, Harold snatched up all of the gold and put it into the bucket. It would be much heavier than usual on the way to give it to the Ministry bankers.

Once his work was done, Harold paused leaving the Fountain. Temptation was biting him. Couldn't he just take these Galleons for himself? He was far from rich, and could definitely put the gold to good use. But the donor had obviously meant to give the money to St. Mungo's...

Harold bit his lip and made a decision. He pocketed a third of the gold, and, still feeling a little guilty, went to inform the Ministry bankers of the unusual events of the evening. Well, some of them.


	4. Wooden

**Title: **_Wooden_

**Word count: **265

**Fandom: **_Warriors_

**Summary: **Briarlight asks Jayfeather why he's distracted.

**Notes: **This is a combination of one-sided Briar x Jay and one-sided Jay x Stick. I am not sorry. XD

* * *

Briarlight had a huge crush on Jayfeather.

She knew it was ridiculous, that he was a medicine cat, that he was blind, that she was lamed... but somehow, she just couldn't help it. He was nice, caring, if a little gruff, and had helped her through so much. She spent far too much time worrying about what would happen if he found out, what would happen if she let him find out, what would happen if he felt the same way, if, if, if...

And then she called herself a fool and talked to her mother about innocent things, but she still felt the same way.

Recently, Jayfeather had been leaving the medicine den a lot more than usual.

"Where are you going?" she asked him curiously. "Out looking for herbs?" It was nearing the end of greenleaf, perhaps he was storing up herbs for leaf-fall and leafbare.

"Uh...no," Jayfeather admitted. "It's something else, actually..." He trailed off, looking self-conscious.

"What is it?" Briarlight prompted. Her heart fluttered. If he confided in her, would that mean he...? No, that was ridiculous.

Jayfeather coughed and mumbled, "I'm looking for...for my stick."

"Your...stick?" Briarlight said faintly.

"Yes," he admitted. "I have this stick, and well, it means a lot to me, and I can't find it, and..."

"I...see," Briarlight said. "Well...good luck."

"Uh...yeah, thanks," Jayfeather replied, sounding embarrassed. He turned and walked over to his nest to take a nap.

Briarlight went to sleep that night feeling horrible. He was more in love with a _stick_ than he was with her!


	5. Flight

**Title:** _Flight_

**Word count: **93

**Fandom: **How to Train Your Dragon (movie)

**Summary: **Toothless remembered, as he was shooting through the air, that boys can't fly.

**Notes: **Toothless' thoughts as he dives down to rescue Hiccup after the Red Death explodes. Heavily influenced by the time in the first book where Toothless dives down to rescue Hiccup after the Green Death explodes.

* * *

Toothless remembered, as he was shooting through the air, that boys can't fly.

He turned back around and plunged through the fiery air. Down he plummeted, with minimal control of direction due to his missing and burnt-up tailfin replacement, and saw a glimpse of Hiccup's leg. Desperately, he grabbed onto it, the crunch of bone and taste of blood filling his mouth, but he was rapidly losing altitude and needed to get out of here.

He turned around and flapped with all his might, flying to get away from the chaos around him...


	6. Grocery Shopping

**Title: **_Grocery Shopping_

**Word count:** 468

**Fandom: **Legend of Zelda

**Summary: **Link goes grocery shopping. Chaos ensues.

**Notes:** I'm not sure when this takes place. Probably our world and time, considering he's at a grocery store. This idea came to me and my friend Shadowstroke while watching one of my siblings play Twilight Princess. I mean, whenever he gets a new item... yeah. I hope you enjoy, I certainly did. XD

* * *

_Milk  
__Cheese  
__Hot dogs  
__Hot dog buns  
__Mustard  
__Ketchup  
__Carrots  
__Oranges  
__Cereal  
__Plastic cups  
__Apples_

Link scanned the grocery list his mother had given him. Usually, the shopping was left up to Mother, but she was busy today, and so the duty had fallen on Link. The list was relatively short, only a few items. Mother always seemed to come home with more than what was on the list, he pondered. Maybe she was going easy on him for his first time grocery shopping by himself.

Link walked into the store with irrational nervousness bubbling in his chest. Relax, he told himself. What could go wrong? You're _grocery_ shopping. It's not like the milk is going to turn into a monster and attack you.

He walked around and found a cart. After he grabbed a suitable-looking one, he checked his list again for his first item: milk. Link pushed the cart toward isle 4 (dairy). Cheese was next on the list, he could pick it up right afterward.

The milk was toward the end of the isle. Link opened the fridge and reached for the milk. The price tag on it proclaimed "20 Rupees".

As soon as he touched it, he spun around and lifted his arms. The background faded a little as Link stared at the milk jug floating ever so slightly above his hands. He muttered a curse word under his breath and gritted his teeth in annoyance as he remembered what happened whenever he got a new item. Dramatic music—_dun dun dun dun!_—played loudly, and as the milk jug spun around above his palms, a notice appeared at the bottom of Link's vision: "You have found: _milk_. This liquid is made when someone milks a cow or a goat. When you drink milk, you gain three hearts."

The notice floated below him for a moment, then disappeared, along with the milk and 20 of his rupees. Link let out a start, then looked into his cart. The milk had been placed in the corner.

Link grumbled and pushed his cart toward the cheese. The milk had only been his _first_ item. No wonder it was Mother who did the shopping— he had forgotten about the irritating things that happened to him whenever he picked something new up.

He pushed the cart a few feet, then braced himself as he reached for the cheese.

Once again, he was forced to lift his arms and listen to the dramatic music as the little notice flashed at the bottom of his vision: "You have found: _cheese_. This item is made from milk. When you eat cheese, you gain one heart."

Link gritted his teeth, wishing that he could turn around and attack the snickering shoppers behind him. This was going to be a long trip.


	7. Traitor

**Title: **_Traitor_

**Word count: **469

**Fandom: **_Warriors_

**Summary: **Tawnypaw knew she couldn't be at home in ThunderClan, but would leaving be traitorous?

**Notes: **I was rereading The Darkest Hour and this just came to me.

* * *

Tawnypaw knew she couldn't be at home in ThunderClan. No matter what her mother and Firestar said, she would never be accepted. While she resembled her mother Goldenflower much more than her father Tigerstar, the Clan whispered behind her back about their heritage, about a father they could barely remember. It wasn't _her_ fault that her father was a traitor! It didn't mean that she was a traitor, too!

Bramblepaw was determined that he would show the Clan how good and loyal a warrior he could be. Tawnypaw didn't say anything—she didn't want to crush her brother's dreams—but she knew that they would never be accepted. Bramblepaw was doomed to fail. He looked so much like their father that no one could ever glance at him without shuddering at the resemblance.

Tawnypaw didn't fit in. She had no friends other than her brother and her mother (well, and possibly her mentor Brackenfur). She was temperamental and short with her elders and betters, and they always reminded her of it. She often went hunting alone, just to get away from everyone who hated her back at camp.

But still, Tawnypaw loved the forest, and she loved her family. She couldn't leave ThunderClan, and besides, if she did, where would she go? No one would take her in, and the idea of joining TigerClan was repellent. Tawnypaw had no desire to become a traitor. She wanted to prove everyone wrong, and show them how loyal she could be.

But when Smallear made the ridiculous accusation that she was "just as bad as her father" because she was a little bit late to change the moss in the elder's den, Tawnypaw snapped.

She was sick of everything. She was sick of the sneers and jeers, she was sick of the taunts. She had often daydreamed of being in a place where she belonged... and secretly, in her heart of hearts, Tawnypaw wondered whether Tigerstar really had done all of those awful, terrible things Firestar said he had. She knew she wasn't supposed to doubt the word of her Clan leader, and the rest of the Clan seemed convinced of her father's guilt, too, but maybe... maybe Tawnypaw _was_ a traitor at heart.

Maybe she _was_ just like her father... but she didn't even know her father! Maybe _ThunderClan_ were the evil ones, and TigerClan was the place to be.

It wouldn't be treasonous to leave ThunderClan, would it, not if she was pledging her loyalty to another Clan? Surely Tigerstar would understand?

Whatever happened, Tawnypaw couldn't stay in ThunderClan. She wanted to belong. She wanted to be happy. And though she would miss Bramblepaw, Goldenflower, and Brackenfur, ThunderClan was not her home.

TigerClan was.

She only hoped that StarClan wouldn't see her as a traitor, like her father before her...


	8. Frustration

**Title: **_Frustration_

**Word count: **226

**Fandom: **Beka Cooper series by Tamora Pierce

**Summary: **Teodorie of Haryse is quite frustrated with her husband.

**Notes: **Set during the end of _Bloodhound_, when they're hunting down Pearl.

So sorry for not updating yesterday-it slipped my mind!

* * *

This was the last straw.

Teodorie, once she heard the news of Gershom's gallivant in Port Caynn, rushed as dignified as possible to her rooms before attempting to calm herself. She took deep breaths, eyes closed, her hands shaking. Couldn't he just stay at home? It was _dangerous_ out in the streets, especially for nobles. Teodorie knew just how much commoners hated nobles like Gershom and herself, but nothing would dissuade her husband from working like a common Dog sometimes.

No matter how long she closed her bedchamber to him after one of his adventures, Gershom couldn't seem to help it. It was just so _frustrating_, Teodorie thought in her quiet rage, that he would risk his life for _commoners_! That he would let that Cooper girl be a Dog, when she had such potential as a maid! That he would do all manner of things, honestly, because he _enjoyed_ it! Because, as he said it _felt_ right!

Teodorie loosened her grip. Her fist was beginning to hurt. She took more deep breaths, then smoothed the folds of her dress, regaining her composure. She loved Gershom. She couldn't begrudge him forever, but she would never stop hoping that he would leave the Provost's Guard for good, no matter how much he loved the work. It was too dangerous.

But for now, she would endure her frustration.


	9. Alone

**Title: **_Alone_

**Word count:** 92

**Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (books)

**Summary: **What happened to Horrorcow?

**Notes: **I wondered what happened to Horrorcow after Book 9... so here's what I thought.

* * *

Horrorcow shivered in the darkness, mooing quietly to herself. She was alone, all alone... She had been forced to leave her master, Fishlegs, because she would be killed or imprisoned if she stayed. She couldn't join the Red-Rage rebels. They wouldn't take her, she was too weak. And she didn't want to join them, either—she was a peaceful dragon, a vegetarian. She didn't like violence.

So she shivered in the cold throughout the long winter, waiting for the war to end, waiting for it to all be over... All alone. All alone.


	10. Lion and Tiger Part One

**Title: **_Lion and Tiger Part One_

**Word count: **229

**Fandom: **_Warriors_

**Summary: **Lionheart's death wasn't caused by a ShadowClan warrior.

**Notes: **It all seemed just _too_ convenient for Lionheart to die in a fight with ShadowClan. I think that Tigerclaw didn't organize the attack, but he took advantage of it. First of two parts.

* * *

The ShadowClan cats burst the camp entrance and into the clearing with little warning. One minute, Lionheart was sitting in the sun, dozing peacefully while the Clan hummed with activity around him; the next, he sprang to his feet as the stench of the Thunderpath and the marshes filled the air. The golden tom stretched his tense muscles and leapt, yowling, into battle.

He didn't think while fighting. He let instinct take over. He clawed and bit and pounced on cat after cat, all stinking of the Thunderpath and the marshes.

And then there was a heavy weight on his back. He crumpled to the ground. The cat attacking him was as big as himself, and very powerful. He hissed and screamed, until his shock stopped him: this cat wasn't a ShadowClan cat... it was _Tigerclaw_.

"Tigerclaw?" Lionheart gasped out. "Get off me! I'm not the enemy!" This had to be a mistake.

Tigerclaw let out an malicious purr and murmured into Lionheart's ear: "But you are _my_ enemy."

Lionheart's heart beat faster, and he tried to escape Tigerclaw's grip. He had gone insane!

"What are you doing?" Lionheart growled.

"I want to be leader, and I won't let anything stand in my way..." Tigerclaw's voice turned into a growl. "Not Redtail. Not even you!"

There was a flash of pain in Lionheart's neck... and then all was darkness.


	11. Lies

**Title: **_Lies_

**Word count:** 98

**Fandom: **Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

**Summary: **Dasher hates liars.

**Notes: **...okay, this is a weird one. I was watching that movie last Christmas, and I thought: _Why is Dasher being so rude to Rudolph and his dad__?_ That seemed out of character for a responsible adult figure. So I had to write this... I'm sorry. XD

* * *

Dasher did feel sort of bad, outcasting the little Rudolph from the other young bucks. It wasn't the young 'un's fault he was different. But if there was one thing he hated, it was a liar, and Donder and his son fit the bill. If Rudolph had come clean earlier, and not worn that ridiculous false nose, Dasher would have stood up for him. But he hadn't—he'd lied. And his red nose was certainly unnatural...

Well, one thing was sure—Dasher wouldn't be on speaking terms with Donder for quite a while after pulling that stunt with his son.


	12. Lion and Tiger Part Two

**Title:** _Lion and Tiger Part Two_

**Word count: **818

**Fandom: **_Warriors_

**Summary:** How Firestar _should_ have died.

**Notes:** This is the second and final part of 'Lion and Tiger'. This is how Firestar should have died, in my opinion, because his death in the books was just really, really lame. Also, I think Bramblestar should NOT have made Squirrelflight his deputy, so I changed that... anyway, yeah, my version of the ending of TLH.

This was up on my co-writing account with my friend Shadowstroke before we took it down. Now that account has transformed into my Clan's account: FroggyClan is Awesome. We have just uploaded the prologue of our group story, Bad Blood, and it would be nice if you read and reviewed that story! And this one, too, because I have twelve chapters and only two reviews...

Shameless self-advertising is over. Now read my version of the ending of The Last Hope.

* * *

"You will never hurt one of my warriors again!" Firestar screeched at Tigerstar.

Tigerstar growled, crouching down. "But I will," he hissed, amber eyes flashing. "Once you are finally dead, there will be no one to protect ThunderClan. I will hunt your warriors down one by one and kill them all, even if it takes a thousand moons. You have robbed me of so much, Firestar, but you will not rob me of my revenge."

With that, the great tabby warrior pounced. Firestar felt huge claws gouge into his shoulders, making his ginger pelt turn red with blood. He twisted, vainly trying to shove Tigerstar off his back. Tigerstar released him, and Firestar had a moment of relief before his lifelong enemy attacked him again.

This time Firestar was ready. He turned his own claws on Tigerstar. The two toms fought fiercely, Firestar trying to defend his Clan from the menace of the Dark Forest and Tigerstar thirsting for revenge.

ThunderClan watched the battle with wide eyes frozen in shock. Suddenly, a crack of thunder and a burst of lightning lit the darkness. The rain began to pour down upon the fighting duo.

The battle was short, but fiercely fought. Eventually, Firestar was overtaken. Weary from the long battle before Tigerstar attacked him, he was pinned on his back. Wounds scarred his pelt, all of them bleeding profusely. He gazed in horror at his opponent.

Tigerstar's expression was one of triumph. "At last!" he hissed. "Revenge is finally mine!"

Firestar's eyes widened as Tigerstar leaned down and bit his throat. He struggled to free himself, but he was too weak, and Tigerstar was too strong. Almost with relish, the huge tabby tom watched as the light died in his arch enemy's eyes. Tigerstar looked up at the stunned ThunderClan.

"You are all walking dead," he growled to them. "I will give you two days to run ... then I will find you. My revenge would not be complete without a kit's game of Hide-and-Seek. No one of ThunderClan descent will ever be safe again. None with the blood of the kittypet Clan will walk the forest ever again. I will find you. I will kill you. Your blood will bathe the forest and make the lake run red ..."

"Never!"

Tigerstar whipped his tyrannical head around. He growled. "Lionblaze," he spat. "The traitor."

"I was never a traitor!" Lionblaze yowled. "I have always been loyal to ThunderClan! And you will never destroy my home!"

With that, the golden tom attacked his former mentor. Tigerstar was slightly taken aback, but quickly retaliated. His claws dug into the golden tom's fur, gaining a strong grip, but were unable to break the skin. Growling with frustration at Lionblaze's invincibility, Tigerstar flipped the smaller tom over his shoulder, trying to break or bruise Lionblaze instead of shredding him.

He was unsuccessful. Lionblaze quickly got up, unscathed. "You forgot I could not be harmed," he hissed. "But the same is not true for you!"

He pounced, landing squarely on Tigerstar's back and bowling him over. The Dark Warrior lay winded on the ground for a moment, before regaining his breath and standing back up to face his opponent. However, Lionblaze was already right in front of him, claws extended.

Tigerstar was caught off-guard by the golden tom. His former apprentice slashed his shoulder with glistening claws and pushed the Dark Warrior down. Lionblaze growled at his enemy, eyes filled with battle-wrath. "You will never harm my friends and family ever again," he growled into Tigerstar's ear. "Your days of terror are over!"

With a quick slash to the throat, it was over. Tigerstar gurgled and screamed, writhing under Lionblaze's firm grip. At last, he faded into nothing.

The ThunderClan cats were hushed in awe, their eyes wide. They looked at Lionblaze with immense respect and bowed their heads to him. Far off, a distant cry of despair could be heard: _"Tigerstar's dead! We've lost! It's all over!"_

Brambleclaw, solemn, limped up to stand beside Lionblaze. "I am ThunderClan's leader now," he rasped. "Firestar was a great leader and a good cat, but he is gone now. Do you accept me?" His eyes were hollow and he looked shocked—he had, once again, just witnessed his father's death—but he appeared strong to the Clan.

"We accept you," Leafpool said softly. She was echoed by the assent of the rest of the Clan.

"Who will be your deputy?" Jayfeather asked.

Bramblestar looked over the Clan. He locked gazes with Squirrelflight, whose eyes were filled with sadness—she had just witnessed her father's death, as well. Bramblestar nodded to her, sending her a look that said, _We'll speak later._

Then he turned to Lionblaze. "I think my choice is clear," he announced. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. the new deputy of ThunderClan is Lionblaze."


	13. Pencil

**Title:** _Pencil_

**Word count: **236

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon (movie)

**Summary: **Hiccup drops his pencil.

**Notes: **Um...pencils.

* * *

Hiccup fumbled with his pencil, slippery in his sweaty hand. It slipped from his hand and fell onto the rock at his feet, then tumbled down the cliffside, making awfully loud clattering noises as it dropped into the hollow.

The dragon heard the noise, and swiftly looked up. Hiccup was caught in the act, reaching for the long-gone pencil. The dragon's green eyes stared up at him, narrowed, but there was no hate there— a little fear, in fact, but mostly curiosity.

Nervousness fluttered in Hiccup's stomach, and he let out a little gasp. But the dragon did not shoot a fireball up at him, it simply gazed him, the fear gradually fading in those curious green eyes. It tilted its black-scaled head.

Hiccup leant back slightly, but his fear was fading, too. He was also curious— why had this dragon, the fiercest of all its kind, spared his life back at Raven Point? What could they learn from him?

The dragon eventually looked away, and Hiccup returned back home, his fallen pencil forgotten.

* * *

After Hiccup became friends with Toothless, he once remembered the pencil he had dropped and spent an afternoon searching for it. He never did find the pencil, though, which was a shame. It was because of that little stick of wood that he had befriended his dragon, after all, and it was sad to just leave it in the hollow unused.


	14. Ruffnut Part 1: 'So Astrid'

**Title****: **_Ruffnut Part 1: "So Astrid"_

**Word count: **76

**Fandom:** HTTYD Movie

**Summary:** Ruffnut liked Snotlout.

**Notes:** Ruffnut is quite an interesting character, so naturally, while I was watching HTTYD yet again, I had to write a series of drabbles about her love life. This takes place right before Hiccup looks through the Dragon Manual in the movie, and it's one-sided Ruffnut/Snotlout. Enjoy. (And keep in mind I haven't seen the show and therefore cannot and do not accept it as canon.)

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy with family.

* * *

Ruffnut liked Snotlout. Well, yeah, not like _'like'_ like, but 'as a friend' like. He was funny, and charming, and tough. Like herself.

Besides, even if she _did_ 'like' like nim, he was obviously madly in love with Astrid. he was always complimenting her and trying to flirt with her, no matter how obvious Astrid made it that she wasn't interested.

Still, if only he would realize that there were other girls his age on Berk...


	15. Spark

**Title:** _Spark_

**Word count: **292

**Fandom:** Warriors

**Summary:** Spottedleaf regrets the short amount of time she spent with Fireheart.

**Notes:** This could be taken in companionship with my oneshot _Ashes_, I suppose. I have a bit of a three-part story arc about Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf, and Sandstorm angsting about Firestar... with thrown in fire metaphors, of course. _Ashes, Spark, _and _Blaze_. Enjoy!

* * *

What was between them was a spark of love—nothing more.

Given time, given care, the spark could have burst into flame—but fate and chance had snuffed out her future, leaving him all alone in the cruel, cold world.

Spottedleaf could, at least, watch over him from the stars. He knew she was watching and guiding him. He knew that there had been _something_ between them... he knew what could have been.

If she had lived... If she had been just a little bit younger... If she hadn't been a medicine cat... it could have had a happy ending.

But he was destined to burn brightly, being a beacon to all the Clans, and StarClan knew he could not be distracted by her. So her life had been taken in exchange for his future.

Spottedleaf could only dwell on the past. The past was all she had. Fireheart had a future ahead of him... all she could do was guide him in his dreams. Meanwhile, he yearned for her while another grew to love him.

When the broken cinders of another life touched by his flame tried to tell him to live in the present, to stop dwelling on the past, Spottedleaf despaired. Her spark had been snuffed out along with her life, Cinderpelt's had crumbled into ashes along with her broken leg, but Sandstorm's still stood a chance. She knew Cinderpelt was right. She wanted the best for Fireheart. But still it pained her to see her hopeless dreams die as he developed and nurtured the spark with Sandstorm.

It became a blaze. Fireheart at last found love he could nurture... and he was happy.

At least he was happy.

If only she could have been his blaze...

If only.


	16. Granny of Doom

**Title:** _Granny of Doom_

**Word count:** 195

**Fandom:** HTTYD Books & Invader Zim crossover

**Summary:** Mrs. Bitters isn't quite sure how she ended up in the Dark Ages.

**Notes:** Mrs. Bitters and Bearcub's grandmother are just a little _too_ similar for that to be a coincidence, don't you think? XD

* * *

"Doom," the old lady muttered to herself. "I told them doom would come, and here it is!" She spat on the icy ground. She wasn't exactly sure how she had ended up in the Dark Ages, side by side with Northern Wanderers, but it didn't really matter.

The boy who thought he was her grandson—honestly, she had no idea where his real granny had gone—sniveled and cried on the ground next to her. She glared at him, tempted to smack some sense into him, but resisted the thought.

"Idiotic children," she mumbled. She had hated her teaching job at the skool, and she hated being chained to her 'grandson'. It was almost the same thing, actually.

Well, at least she had been right about their doom. Everyone's doom. Back at the skool, Zim and Dib had destroyed everything, and somehow she was sent back in time, where she predicted the Wanderers' doom as well.

"Doom, doom, doom, doom," she muttered before dozing off into a light sleep. She did hate those Vikings who had imprisoned her. She grinned in her sleep as she dreamed of what _their_ dooms would be like.

Yes, doom for everyone.


	17. Loyalty

**Title:** _Loyalty_

**Word count:** 209

**Fandom:** Warriors

**Summary:** Clear Sky is driven by loyalty.

**Notes:** Clear Sky makes _no_ sense to me in the books unless he is absolutely insane. So...I made him insane and _crazily_ dedicated to the voice in his head that he calls "The Cause".

Sorry for the 'double update', I derped and accidentally updated the story I was Beta-ing instead of this chapter!

* * *

Loyalty. That was what drove Clear Sky. He loved his cats, he was loyal to them above almost everything else. And they loved him and were loyal to him, too.

Loyalty was the most important thing in his camp. Loyalty to him, loyalty to the others, but above all, loyalty to The Cause. Clear Sky put his loyalty in The Cause, too. Without The Cause, they would be a disjointed, bickering rabble like Gray Wing's camp.

The Cause was Clear Sky's purpose. He was here to enforce The Cause, but Gray Wing just couldn't see that. It sorrowed Clear Sky that his own kind— Gray Wing, Jagged Peak, Storm, even Thunder!— couldn't see The Cause for it's true value. The Cause could not allow weakness. Weakness must be driven out. Clear Sky was strong. The Cause knew this; The Cause had revealed itself to _him_, so that _he_ could instruct the forest cats of how to live properly.

The Cause was worth driving out weaklings and intruders. It was worth killing for. It was worth _dying_ for, if it came to that.

And Clear Sky was loyal to The Cause.

He loved The Cause more than anything else... he only wished that his kin could love it, too.


	18. Ruffnut Part 2: Change of Mind

**Title:** _Ruffnut Part 2: Change of Mind_

**Word count:** 86

**Fandom:** HTTYD Movie

**Summary:** Ruffnut had changed her mind about Hiccup.

**Notes:** More Ruffnut romance angst! Because she developed a bit of a crush on Hiccup throughout the movie.

* * *

Ruffnut had changed her mind about Hiccup—now that he was in the ring, he really shone. He was smart, brave and endearing. Like herself.

She tried to make up for years of bullying alongside Snotlout and Tuffnut by being nice to him and supporting him, not trying to take any glory for herself. Still, he was distant and didn't like prying... and, well, he _too_ obviously had a crush on Astrid.

She wished that _someone_ would realize Astrid wasn't the only girl on Berk!


	19. From Above

**Title:** _From Above_

**Word count:** 725

**Fandom:** _Warriors_

**Summary:** She watched from above as he forgot her, and moved on. Gray x Silver.

**Notes:** While this is repetitive, it's supposed to be, so...enjoy!

* * *

She watched from above as he mourned her.

She watched from above as he left his Clan for hers, for the sake of their kits.

She watched from above as he patrolled the forest border, homesick and lonely, but not daring to return.

She watched from above as he had to choose between old friends and new loyalty, and fell to the first.

She watched from above, heart heavy, as he was rejected and scorned by the Clan of his birth, and separated from their kits.

She watched from above as he regained the trust of his Clanmates, and rejoiced when he rescued their kits from tyranny.

She watched from above as the Clans drove out a great evil, and he was separated from their kits once more.

She watched from above as peace flourished, and he received a role of great importance. The Clan trusted and loved him now, and while she missed him, she was glad he was happy.

She watched from above as a new terror arrived in the forest, a terror that could uproot trees and destroy moons of traditions. In horror, she watched as their kits, now grown warriors, journeyed far to save the Clans, and how one perished, and the other left his heart behind.

She watched from above, alongside her daughter, as he and her son mourned again.

She watched from above as the terror claimed him... and he had to be left behind.

She traveled far, with her daughter leading StarClan and her son among the leaders of the living, leaving him behind as well, her traitorous paws marching onward, though her heart yearned to stay back and search for him.

She watched from above as her son, her last connection to the living Clans, found his heart again and broke away from the Clans. But she was a cat of forest, not mountains, and while her daughter stayed among the snow-capped peaks, she continued onward.

She watched from above as moons passed and his sweet, stubborn friend refused to replace him. But at last danger threatened, and another of the first journeyers was appointed.

She watched from above as time sped by, the seasons changing. Cats grew old and died; new kits were born. She began to give up hope that he would ever return, until...

The StarClan cats had a pleasing habit of watching the Gatherings. They were not all-knowing, and eavesdropping on business that didn't concern you was generally frowned upon, even in the stars, so the Gatherings were as good a source of information as any. She was lazily watching a Gathering commence, content for the most part, and then a scent on the wind drifted up to her nose.

It was _his_ scent.

He had returned!

She watched from above, joyous, as he reunited with his Clanmates, and purred as he exchanged words with his long-lost friends. But then she froze in horror, for there was a she-cat with him, whom he introduced as a kittypet who had helped him on his journeys...

She watched from above as he returned to camp with his newly regained Clan and was accepted far more quickly than before.

She watched from above as he cared for his new mate, her replacement, and the Clan accepted her as well.

She watched from above as _she_ bore his kits—and how he begged the medicine cats to save _her_ over the kits if the need arose... he truly loved his new mate. Had he ever truly loved her?

She watched from above as the Clans fell into war and disbelief, and were saved again.

She watched from above as tragedy befell him and his new mate, how their kit was horribly injured; and, while horrified, she secretly rejoiced that such a fate had come to the new couple. She hated herself for such morbid thoughts, but could not banish them from her heart... she hated his new mate, she hated _her_ with a passion, but what could she do? She lived in the stars, and he was still breathing and fighting for his Clan... besides, their relationship had been an impossible dream, at heart. He was happy with his new mate, and was not breaking the warrior code in their love.

She watched from above as he betrayed her for someone better, someone she could never match.

She watched from above as he forgot her, and moved on.


	20. Not an Axe

**Title:** _Not an Axe_

**Word count:** 72

**Fandom:** HTTYD Movie

**Summary:** That burnt-up stick wasn't an axe anymore.

**Notes:** Set during the Nadder training attack, Astrid's POV.

Why did he keep toting that burnt-up axe around? It wasn't an axe, not anymore— just a stick with a slowly smoldering top. The Deadly Nadder had blown the top off with a blast of fire, and it wouldn't do much against the dragon they were fighting.

Still, this _was_ Hiccup. He wouldn't have done much damage even _with_ the axe intact. Astrid shook her head and leapt back into the fray.


	21. Birds of the City

**Title:** _Birds of the City_

**Word count: **227

**Fandom:** Beka Cooper series by Tamora Pierce

**Summary:** Slapper muses on Beka.

**Notes:** I came up with this while rereading the series. Not much plot to it, I just had to get it on paper.

* * *

There was a glow about her, there was. All of the birds saw it: it was that, not the crumbs of bread, that drew them near to her.

She was a servant of the Tall Dark God, and very devoted, to bring them such offerings. Her hands, her face: they shone in particular. The hands that brought the bread, the face the listened to the Moaning Riders and spoke to them.

The birds of the city knew their job well: the Tall Dark God rewarded them when they came to his Servant, so they came. Oftentimes, the Moaning Riders left after they spoke to the Servant. Some birds liked that: they would be free of ghostly burdens for a time.

Slapper came for another reason. He didn't mind the Moaners, not too much, and he didn't care much for the God's reward. No, he came because of the girl.

He hadn't a name before she gave him one. He was just another pigeon. But she found him when he was injured, and cared for him until he was well. He felt he had to repay her somehow.

So he brought her Moaners to listen to, which she seemed to like. He hit her and hurt her, but it was only to show the others he was a tough old bird, not soft like he was deep down.


	22. Blaze

**Title:** _Blaze_

**Word count:** 109

**Fandom:** Warriors

**Summary:** Firestar had many sparks before, but Sandstorm was his blaze. Companion to my oneshot 'Ashes'.

**Notes:** The final part to my sort-of series of Firestar's love life: Ashes, Spark, Blaze.

* * *

Sandstorm knew that Cinderpelt had attractions to Fireheart, and she felt sorry for her. She knew that he still dwelled on Spottedleaf, and she didn't feel too sympathetic because of that, but she pretended to.

Well, it could have been worse. It was worse, actually, before they became mates—she was so jealous of the dead medicine cat, even though it made no sense when she really thought about it.

But now Sandstorm was content, mostly, because Fireheart was _hers_. He'd had a spark with Spottedleaf, and he'd turned Cinderpelt to ashes unwittingly, but _she_ was his mate now. His love. His blaze.

And that was enough for her.


	23. Moonlit

**Title:** _Moonlit_

**Word count: **1107

**Fandom:** The Lady and the Tiger by Frank R. Stockton

**Summary:** She chose the tiger, but she couldn't live with the grief for very long...

**Notes:** This was a class assignment. I didn't really want to post it as a oneshot, and since it only barely made 1k words, I'm putting it here. It got second place in the class contest.

* * *

"_And so I leave it with all of you:  
__Which came out of the opened door—  
__the lady, or the tiger?"_

Without the slightest hesitation, he went to the door on the right and opened it.

For the princess, time slowed down. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she clutched the sides of her chair. She knew what awaited her lover behind the door. A quick glance at her father showed that he knew as well. His eyes glinted with malice and anticipation.

The princess, still grasping the sides of her chair, turned back to look back at the now-open door. There was a tense pause in which the entire audience held their breaths, and from the thick blackness inside the room on the right, a blurred figure, as fast as a striking cobra, sprang out and launched itself at her lover.

The tiger let out a great roar. Its crushing weight was upon her lover, and he betrayed his fear an insurmountable feeling of betrayal with a hideous scream, which was abruptly broken off as the tiger roared again, covering the sound

The princess looked away in shame as the tiger began its bloody feast, the shrieks of her lover echoing around the stadium in which the trial was being held. How could she have done this? Her lover would meet a horrible, brutal end, and it was all her fault.

But in her mind, she played and replayed the other scene that had been possible: The left door had been opened, and out came the lady—the blushing, sweet, placid, hated lady—dressed in her wedding gown, and the expression on her lover's face was not only relief, but also love and joy. Even if he did not love the lady, he would still be married to her—and there was no going back. The princess would be left alone until her father, the king, found a suitable husband for her.

No, she could not let that happen. Her lover must die, to avoid the horror and shame of his marrying another. In time, she would join him. Perhaps sooner than later...

The princess cursed her father. It was all his fault the trial had taken place, him and his ridiculous barbaric ideas about who a princess should marry. She hated him all the more for what he did next as the tiger gorged itself on the flesh of her lover. It was he who stood up and began the cheering and clapping—applause and recognition for a good show. She was revolted by him, and always had been; how was watching the dismemberment of anyone, whether or not they were a criminal, entertaining? But the people agreed with him, and clapped and cheered along with him.

The trial had been subject to the gossip of the country for the past week while her lover had rested in the cold, hard dungeons of the palace. The princess had been forced to endure the looks and whispers behind her back, building up her anger and hate. She would escape from this country, now that they had taken her lover from her in the most brutal fashion.

The princess dared to glance down at the corpse of her lover. To her horror, she found that the tiger was happily chewing on one bloody and severed limb. He was long dead, his eyes empty and devoid of thought, his head lolled at an awkward angle: It was clear that while the tiger had ravaged him, his death had been brought about by the snapping of his neck, a clean and quick death.

She felt bile rising in her throat as she gazed hopelessly down at the gruesome scene below. Was it her imagination, or did those blank, empty eyes have the residual glint of life in them, asking one question for her alone? The princess looked away, knowing deep down inside herself that her lover's last thoughts had been this: _Why did you betray me?_

She tried to convince herself that she had not betrayed him— she was trying to keep him from betraying her! Still, she knew it would always haunt her until her last day in this country, and that she could never truly rest from the guilt.

* * *

The feast that night was splendid, by all accounts but the princess's. She ate very little, picking at her food with her utensil, and talked to no one. The little food she did eat tasted like dirt, because she knew what would come next.

As the sun set, she bade her father good night, excusing herself for a stomach complaint that was purely fiction. The night was young, there would be plenty of time.

When the princess reached her rooms, she quickly donned her nightclothes and lay in bed a while, tossing and turning. This was another night for decisions. There were many paths she could take, but one thing was clear to her: She could not stay in the kingdom with such a father as the one she had.

At the ninth strike of the clock on that hour, the princess suddenly rose from her bed, filled with unstoppable decision and deliberation. She moved with purpose from her rooms to the kitchens, not letting doubt ruin her plan.

It took only a few words to a maid to direct her to where the medicines and drugs were kept. The princess had a little previous knowledge of poisons and such, and quickly located a suitable drug. She stowed it away in her robes and left the closeted area.

Apprehension fluttered in her belly, and doubt finally penetrated her hard armor of purpose and certainty. Was this truly the right way? Could she simply leave? But no, there was the danger of being able to return, whether by force or by will. She never wanted to come back, and this way, no one ever had.

At last she softly closed the door to her rooms. Shoving her doubt aside, she drew the vial of poison from her robes. She held it up to the moonlit window, and the contents glinted in the pale rays of silver light coming down into her rooms. At last, she steeled herself and uncorked the bottle.

With a single motion, she swallowed the contents of the vial. Almost immediately, she felt the poison go into effect. The princess sank to her knees, vision blurring. She cried out a little as she felt the poison burn inside of her, and as the last, fatal darkness claimed her, she hoped with all her heart that he was waiting on the other side for her...


	24. Ruffnut Part 3: Not the Only Girl

**Title:**_ Ruffnut Part 3: Not the Only Girl_

**Words:** 177

**Fandom:** HTTYD Movie

**Summary:** Ruffnut wasn't the only girl on Berk.

**Notes:** Not show-canon, obviously. This is one's a little lame, but I had to make some sort of ending to this trilogy.

* * *

Ruffnut sat, very bored, in the Great Hall, playing with her fork. The food on her plate had been eaten, and both Hiccup and Snotlout had left, talking with Astrid. Tuffnut was sitting on the other side of the table, steadily working his way through his fourth plate.

There was a quiet, uncomfortable cough behind her. She looked up and saw the bulky form of Fishlegs, shifting from foot to foot.

"What?" she said, boredom dripping from her voice.

"Um..." Fishlegs looked away. "Um, would you like to, um, go dragon riding or something? The Zippleback only really _needs_ one rider, you know, since Tuffnut is still eating, and well, I had hoped it could be just us..."

Ruffnut looked at him in surprise, finally seeing him in a new light. Did he... _like_ her?

"Uhh... sure," she said, slight hope rising in her chest. Fishlegs wasn't on the top of her list, but he was nice, and strong, and smart, like herself... and he seemed to realize that Astrid was not the only girl on Berk.


	25. More Than An Eye Lost

**Title:** _More Than An Eye Lost_

**Word count:** 448

**Fandom:** Warriors

**Summary: **White-eye lost more than just an eye when she became an elder.

**Notes:** Came up with this while rereading The Darkest Hour. It always struck me as bizarre that Bluestar would change her name to One-eye, so here's my reasoning behind that decision. Bonus points to the person who guesses who the warrior who wants her to change her name is!

* * *

The she-cat was rather old when her name was changed. Perhaps it was the day she moved to the elder's den that the ceremony was performed, perhaps it was a while after; she couldn't remember exactly, though the latter seemed more likely.

It was a complaint that brought the matter to Bluestar's attention. A young warrior, a tom, recently promoted from being a 'paw, had hard feelings toward the 'crotchety old elders' who 'couldn't take care of their own ticks'. He protested that Halftail had changed his name when he was injured—though that was as a mark of pride than anything; a reminder of a battle scar—so why should the she-cat who had just lost her eye keep her old name?

The young warrior's friends and former mentor supported him, and the suggestion was brought to Bluestar. The wise leader promptly turned down the notion, reprimanded the warrior for his rudeness, and thought little more of the matter.

By then, White-eye had heard the rumors. Exasperated, she did little to stop the disgruntled tom, and the matter once more worked its way up to the ThunderClan leader's attention.

This time, Bluestar consulted her. White-eye replied that she wouldn't mind too much, just so long as she was fed, and reluctantly, the ceremony was carried out.

* * *

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is."

One-eye rasped the words out to the young, handsome new leader. Firestar sat attentively, drinking in her words. He would be a good leader for ThunderClan.

One-eye wasn't sure exactly how she remembered the words when she recalled so little else about the rest of the ceremony, though she suspected StarClan might have something to do with that. As she spoke, however, it all came rushing back to her...

* * *

She stood, trying not to yawn or scratch herself, at the foot of the Highrock. She was nameless now. Somehow she felt an odd sense of loss: her name, White-eye, had been stripped of her. Why? For what purpose? Because of a selfish tom.

She could have stopped him, she supposed, but did it really matter? No, not in the grand scheme of things. The ceremony continued.

* * *

"...and there you say why," the ancient elder finished. "Bluestar told me it was because of my 'half-sight', though I 'remained strong in spirit' or something like that."

"Thank you, One-eye," Firestar said respectfully. After some good-byes, he left.

"What a nice young tom," she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

She did wish someone would call her White-eye again, though...


	26. Black Star

**Title:** _Black Star_

**Word count:** 328

**Fandom:** HTTYD Books

**Summary:** Snotlout loved his Black Star.

**Notes:** MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BOOK 11. I wrote this while feeling angsty about Snotlout, because that book was full of angst!

* * *

Snotlout loved his Black Star.

It was a sign of his skill and prowess. It was a sign that he was the best. It made him feel proud and strong, when bullying Hiccup and Fishlegs made him feel ashamed. He loved the Black Star. It showed him that his father was proud of him, that Gobber was proud of him, and that his Uncle Stoick was proud of him. They gave it to him, after all.

And especially now, when he doubted himself so much, it gave him strength to carry on. He found it amusing and ironic that he had won this very same Black Star for the three Outcasts he had killed during the Battle on Board the _Lucky Thirteen_, and now here he was, working for Alvin the Treacherous.

But Snotlout felt bad. No matter how much strength the Black Star gave him, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was in the wrong. He _knew_ how bad Alvin and the witch were. They had betrayed him. He knew how empty a witch's promise was. But would the Dragonmarkers take him back? And would they even win?

Was it better to die in vain than it was to win through treachery and betrayal?

It hurt, all of his former friends and tribemates Turning Their Backs on him. He didn't want to have to face that shame ever again.

But to bow to his runty cousin Hiccup as King of the Wilderwest...

Snotlout curled his fist around the Black Star, anger boiling up inside him. No. He could never do that. He would lose his pride, his honor...

But hadn't he already lost his pride and his honor?

The Black Star showed how he had fought against the Alvinsmen.

His bare forehead showed how he fought for them.

He loved that Black Star more than a bare forehead.

But could he turn back to the Dragonmarkers? Would they ever accept him?

Snotlout loved his Black Star...


	27. Gently

**Title:** _Gently_

**Word count: **61

**Fandom:** HTTYD Movie

**Summary:** Toothless didn't want the girl's first ride to go 'gently'.

**Notes:** By far the shortest drabble here. Takes place right before Astrid's first dragon ride.

Sorry for the mix-up... I guess I forgot to save?

* * *

"Toothless, down. Gently," Hiccup ordered.

Toothless nodded to show he had heard, but the human girl had hurt Hiccup. She was an enemy, and 'gently' did not apply to enemies... at least, not until she apologized. He didn't care if she was a bit spooked on her first dragon ride, and, smiling mischievously, he leaped into the air most ungently indeed.


	28. Fourth Step

**Title:** _Fourth Step_

**Word count:** 52

**Fandom:** Mysterious Benedict Society

**Summary/Notes:** Number Two's thoughts on Reynie while he's preparing to take the test.

Sorry for not updating yesterday!

* * *

"What about the fourth step?" Reynard Muldoon asked her in confusion.

"There is no fourth step," Number Two said briskly.

The assembled students grumbled and muttered at this, but Reynard Muldoon only shrugged. Number Two smiled inwardly. Yes, he would do. Mr. Benedict needed flexible children, and Reynard Muldoon fit the bill.


	29. Thoughts

**Title:** _Thoughts_ (because I am creative)

**Word count: **547

**Fandom:** HTTYD Books

**Summary:** In the Barbaric Archipelago, few things were more dangerous than falling in love.

**Notes:** Yes, I ship Fishicazi. That's not really all that weird. :P Set sometime between How to Speak Dragonese and How to Break a Dragon's Heart. Before things started to get serious, really.

I had this up as a onehshot a while back, but I took it down because it wasn't that great. It's back up now because it's decent as a drabble, just bad as a oneshot.

* * *

Big-Boobied Bertha was usually very proud of her daughter Camicazi. She was an excellent swordfighter, axe-fighter, and excelled in Advanced Rudery, and, indeed every one of her classes. On the many occasions that she had been kidnapped by other Tribes, she rarely needed help to escape, and while she often plunged into wildly dangerous situations, she always seemed to turn out fine.

But one thing that Bertha did _not_ approve of was Camicazi's friendship with those two Hooligan weirdos, Stoick the Vast's heir, Hiccup, and Fisheggs, the strange little boy with the face like a fish.

At home, most everything Camicazi talked about was "Hiccup this" and "Hiccup that". Although she would never admit it, Bertha's daughter obviously admired and looked up to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Bertha was suspicious of this behavior at first—as both the Hiccup boy and Camicazi were going to be the rulers of their Tribes sometime in the future, it wouldn't do to for them to fall in love—but she eventually relaxed as she finally saw her daughter around Hiccup. While Stoick's son and Bertha's daughter were clearly friends, there was no chemistry between them that she could see.

When Bertha asked Camicazi about her other Hooligan friend, Fisheggs, one day, her tiny blonde daughter frowned and thought for a moment.

"Oh, Fishlegs is fine," she said at last. "He's not really that good at anything, not like me, but then again, he's only a _boy_... But he's a fine bard."

Bertha was not a very intelligent woman, however, and she didn't notice how quiet and thoughtful her daughter became when she spoke of the weirdo Fisheggs. She shrugged it off and thought nothing of it.

* * *

Fishlegs didn't altogether understand Camicazi. She was very often wild and crazy, and she had no sense of self-preservation at all, but there was something about her that made her seem so much _more_ of a person than any other Viking he had met. Even Hiccup.

He often disagreed with her, and argued with her about nearly everything. But still, Hiccup always managed to get them out of the terrible situation they were in, so it ended up being okay.

And to be honest, he really rather liked arguing with Camicazi. She got so riled up and excited when that happened, and that in itself was a great thing to behold.

* * *

Hiccup was very fond of his two best friends. Camicazi was a natural-born Hero, and great to have in a fight. Fishlegs always somehow made him feel better when they were in bad situation, and he had his Berserk tendencies, too.

Hiccup was a very shrewd boy, and while he didn't really understand or appreciate stories about Love, he realized that something strange was going on between Camicazi and Fishlegs. He didn't think that either of them realized it, so maybe his brain was making things up. But he could have sworn that Camicazi got quiet and thoughtful when she spoke about Fishlegs, and that Fishlegs always hid a smile when the two started arguing.

It didn't really mean anything, he decided. And if they wanted to fall in love, well, that was their situation, not his.

Even if falling in Love was a very serious deal in the Dark Ages.

Especially so.


	30. Shadow of the Fern

**Title:** _Shadow of the Fern_

**Word count:** 254

**Fandom:** Warriors

**Summary:** Dustpelt never stopped thinking about Ferncloud after she died.

**Notes:** This is it. Today is the last day I'm updating this. Thanks for reading, and a shoutout goes to Sky, who reviewed almost all the chapters here. :)

* * *

Dustpelt never stopped thinking about Ferncloud after she died.

She was in his every thought, his every breath, his every word. He was a gruff, strict mentor and an intimidating cat, but he was soft at heart, and he grieved at his mate's death for a very long time.

Ferncloud had affected him her whole life, from the time she was a little kit and he played with her and her littermates, to when she was an apprentice and he'd first fallen for her, to when she became a warrior and they'd become mates, to when their kits had been born, through the Great Journey. She was at his side throughout the Dark Forest war and everything else he could ever needed her for.

He loved her. He loved her so much, it hurt to have her gone. It was like she was a part of him. She had cast a long shadow on his life, no single other cat had affected him so much.

And... and then she left.

It wasn't her fault, of course. She hadn't _wanted_ to be killed. But it still hurt, it hurt until the day he died. Ferncloud had been his mate, and he loved her more than anything else.

Dustpelt was sure that she missed him, too, but they were separated for a very long time. Until he died as an elder, in fact.

Nothing could make up for that lost time, but at least they were together in StarClan, watching over their many descendants in ThunderClan.


End file.
